El deku que rie
by uzinaki
Summary: Especial de noche de brujas UN MAL DIA ES TODO LO QUE SE NECESITA PARA DESTRUIR UNA VIDA PERO UNA MALA SEMANA PODRIA BASTAR PARA UNA CIUDAD


**_NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA_**

Se nos informa de un incendio ocurrido en las instalaciones del jardin de niños regional de Mustafu no se sabe que ocasiono el fuego pero los servicios de emergencia han entrado e intentan sofocar las llamas que parecen apenas ceder se desconoce si puede haber alguien adentro

Esperen se nos ha confirmado no hay nadie en las instalaciones pero se han encontrado multiple cartas en lo que se podria llamar una prision clandestina se sospecha que este incendio esta conectado a los atentado recientes en contra de estudiantes de la academia de heroes U.A. y se sospecha que aqui mantenian a los estudintes secuestrados cautivos aun no se han encontrado rastros de ellos nuestras plegarias estan con sus familiares mientras nos preguntamos que clase de persona es la responsable de esto

* * *

**_HORAS ANTES_**

Lo se lo se no puedes admitirlo pero yo se que estas asustado ya sea por la forma en que mueves tu cabeza o como jadeas y sinceramente no te culpo despues de todo no sabes por que te he traido aqui y sea cual sea la respuesta no puede ser buena si acaso el hecho de que no puedas ver no lo dijera por si mismo el que estes atado a esa silla solo acaba de confirmarlo

Vamos vamos tranquilo viejo amigo no querras iniciar el gran espectactaculo antes de tiempo ¿verdad? no querrás parecerte a los anteriotes

Si muchos de ellos quisieron adelantarse y cuando menos se dieron cuenta solo adelantaron el final mas de lo que ellos desearian y a cambio solo provocaron que yo riera un poco menos por ejemplo

El velocista parecia mantenerse firme en un principio pero un par de cortes en sus tendones empezaron a doblegarlo poco a poco solo para que al final sus piernas se terminaran desprendiendo una a una

La chica invisible bueno solo digamos que descubrimos que su sangre no era tan transparente y se veia a la perfeccion mientras esta se disolvía en el acido de la pequeña Pinky quien despues de eso estaba tan ansiosa de que fuese su turno que la encontre en su habitacion con un nuevo nudo en el cuello

Y como olvidar a quien elegiste como mi reemplazo un tal Kirishima cierto bueno el fue un caso complicado nada parecia poder perforar su cuerpo hasta que se me ocurrio que si no podia hacerlo por fuera que tal si lo hacia por dentro y al final solo digamos que me costo mucho limpiar el desastre que dejo pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con un poco de trabajo duro HAHAHAHAHAHA

Tranquilo tranquilo creo que ya habíamos hablado del autocontrol de cualquier manera yo ya habia tomado mis precauciones contigo despues de todo tu lo vales y esas balas anti quirk fueron una maravilla lo unico bueno que dejaron esos wanabe de los yakuza

¿Que? ¿La liga de villanos? de verdad crees que sigo con esos payasos no me malentiendas fueron utiles por un tiempo pero a la larga eran simples aficionados sobre todo ese tal Shigaraki de verdad que era un dolor en el trasero creeme planear asaltar la escuela desde los primeros dias me reiria si no fuera tan estupido el confiaba en la fuerza de los numeros pero ambos sabemos que la calidad es lo que importa y se lo demostre cuando misteriosamente el asesino de heroes descubrio la guarida junto con algunas notas de su kosei y como resultado le corto ambas manos aunque realmente creo que fue una decepcion que no lo terminara

Pero hey es por eso que no envias a hacer el trabajo importante a un simple extra no es asi Kacchan jejejeje

Valla parece que por fin empiezas a recordarme por un segundo crei que te olvidarias del viejo Deku

¿Que pasa no hay amenazas de muerte ahora? ¿Un insulto? ¿Quiza una explocion en el rostro? o cierto esa ultima no sera posible torpe yo HAHAHAHAHAHA

¿Que no me tienes miedo? ¿Que quieres que te desate? ¿Que te quite la venda y pelee contigo? oh pobre tonto enserio crees que estas vendado te queme los ojos con amoniaco ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

No no te preocupes no voy a hacerlo despues de todo quiero que veas esto con la poca vision que aun te quede y me escuches con los pocos sentidos que aun tengas

Veras por mas que me duela admitirlo fue mas facil de lo que hubiera deseado solo basto con un par de notas en un cuaderno y un par de mentiras para lograr lo que yo queria y todos saben que un remate predecible no es divertido asi que estuve meditando como acabar con esto antes de entrar a las grandes ligas

¿una gran explosion en el centro?

Nah muy basico

Un virus mortal que descontrolara los kosei de toda Mustafu

Tentador pero aria las cosas muy aburridas a la larga

Y luego pense por que no hacer esto mas intimo solo tu y yo despues de todo te debo gran parte de lo que soy ahora justo a ti ya que tenias razon todo lo que necesitaba era un salto de fe y gracias a eso por fin encontre mi verdadero proposito y queria compartirlo contigo

¿Que por que hago esto? Por que quiero probar un punto veras All Might siempre dice que los que sonrien son los mas fuertes y yo lo creia pero olvido mencionar algo mas algo que ahora es tan claro para mi que quiero que todos lo sepan por que ya seas alguien con cicatrices en el rostro un pobre chico sin don o un simple Deku tienes que saber encotrar el lado divertido tienes que aprender a adaptarte pero sobretodo tienes que aprender a reir ya que aquel que siempre rie es aquel que siempre va a ganar

Pero bueno se hace tarde no me malentiendas fue divertido este viaje al pasado pero es hora de irme mañana es dia de escuela despues de todo asi que ve a cama temprano termina tu tarea y oye si vez al grandote dile que le envio saludos

ha...ha...ha...HA...HAHAHA...**HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**_BUENO ESTE FUE MI ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS_**

**_ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE MI INTENTO DEL DEKU QUE RIE _**

**_LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SE QUEDE COMO ONE-SHOT POR EL MOMENTO Y POR ESO USE ESTE ESTILO DE ESCRITURA ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO DICIENDO SI LES GUSTARIA SU CONTINUACION_**

**_PERO POR EL MOMENTO SOLO LES AGRADEZCO SU LECTURA Y LES DESEO UN ATRASADO_**

**_FELIZ HALOWEN_**

**_Y_**

**_UN FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS_**


End file.
